User talk:Sonic The Hedgehog
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Sonic The Hedgehog! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Please do not get free the prisoners from the jail!!!! Hello Why don'tcha trust me? --Karazachi التحدث لي لأن انا الرهيبة ... But wouldn't that mean you'd have to be federally blocked too? I would just keep your age a secret... I hope you don't get federally banned. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 15:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Translation Its the same --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 19:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi Can you go xat.com/codester I need to talk 2 u [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 21:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) would you be metalmanager?--Antwan1353 That's Me! 01:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas Drawing! I made it because I was bored. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 15:30, September 26, 2009 (UTC) OK, if you say so... Well you eat a lot of things so I made you that way. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 15:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) *Ced told me to forget it. award plz accept this award Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! Chill! OH EM GEE! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! RAWR! Me haz missed yoo. I haz returned.. SO HAI!!! RAWR! HAIL TEH PORKAY! --Yorkay The Porkay 21:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Ok, to make a new blog post... scroll down at the bottom... see this little link with a pencil that says "Create a new blog article"? Click on it to start a new blog page! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] ''Knight of the kremies 15:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Chill? Your peng's name is chill? You are Chill? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 14:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Chill Hey Chill! I thank you for having to be a fan, and I will put it on YT and CPW for you. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 20:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ... Of course! I don't even have a change to tell Uberfuzzy about my user page error. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 09:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC)